


Game night

by sapphireLavender



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireLavender/pseuds/sapphireLavender
Summary: In the midst of brainstorming, a surprising revelation occurs.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 226





	Game night

**Author's Note:**

> guess this an AU now

Harley rolled the dice in her hand, releasing them to reveal a ‘3’ — leading to the space labelled ‘Go to Arkham’.

“Damn it!” Harley begrudgingly moved her piece there, pouting.

“Remind me again why we’re even playing by the rules?” Dr. Psycho questioned, “Or at least, why wouldn’t you steal the cheaters edition?”

“I would’ve, but they were sold out.” Harley replied, “Man, game night stinks.”

“Hey, if you roll doubles you can get out on your next turn— If not you could always buy a Get Out of Arkham free card from me.” Dr. Psycho  generously  offered.

Harley groaned and threw the board across the room, “Okay, screw that game— anyone else have a board game that  doesn’t  suck.”

“No, but I do have a question— why are we playing a board game instead of going on a real heist.”

“Because. We’re still brainstorming our next heist, remember?” Harley said, “We’re in the Legion of Doom! They have a submarine that turns into a car that shoots missiles, and if I don’t find a reason to use it soon I’m going to  explode. ”

“We could rob Aquaman again.”

“Yeah, and then have him come for revenge and try and kill us again? He almost killed Ivy.”

“Eh, I think you’re overreacting. She seems fine to me.” Dr. Psycho replied.

“Yeah, now.  When she’s not being  murdered.”

“Where is Ivy, anyway?” Clayface asked, “I’m surprised she would sit out game night— is she not fond of monopoly?

“She’s on a date with Kite man again,” Harley said.

“Still? I thought for sure she would’ve broken up with him by now.” Dr. Psycho commented in a casual manner, “How do you feel about Scrabble?”

“Like you’re definitely gonna cheat.” Harley replied, “I still can’t believe she’s dating him, he doesn’t seem like her type. Ive doesn’t usually go for guys that are that, well...”

“Stupid? Annoying? Thinks a kite is a superpower?”

“You know, I wasn’t gonna say it.”

“Look, I’m sure we’d all love to hear your opinion about Ivy and Kite man, but I believe we were picking out a game. Now, everyone voting for Scrabble raise your hand.” Dr. Psycho raised his hand as an example. 

“I’m personally fond of Cluedo— the mystery, the  drama  and the diverse cast of characters!” Clayface said, “And to swap roles with those who try to thwart us and see through  their  eyes for a day is quite poetic.”

“Nah, it’s not fun without Ivy here.” Harley replied.

“Then how about a party classic?” Clayface suggested, “A delightful game of charades is bound to inspire you.”

“Did  no one  hear my Scrabble suggestion? Any takers?”Dr. Psycho sighed annoyed at the crickets he received, crossing his arms.

“Ooh, I love charades!” King Shark said.

“Guess it’s charades. Sorry, Psycho.”

“Excellent! Are we doing movies, or perhaps books?”

“How about we do something  actually interesting ?” Dr. Psycho suggested, “Like, I don’t know— a  heist maybe?”

“Maybe Batman would show up.” Harley said, “But, ah, I haven’t thought of any cool opening lines.”

“Perhaps you could practice with an experienced actor?” Clayface shifted into Batman, “It is I, the Batman.”

“Ooh, ooh, you should say how he fucks bats.” Harley suggested, “Just to get into character, you know?”

“See? Now  this  is getting interesting. Why don’t we make fun of Batman every game night?”

“We do,” Harley said.

“Oh, right. But still.” 

“Harley Quinn, you are going to Arkham,” Clayface announced in his dramatic voice, “For it is I, The Batman— and I refuse to discuss my bat related habits.”

“Ha,” Harley laughed, “Man, it’s too bad Ive missed game night again.”

“Ugh. Hey, Clayface, why don’t you do Ivy next?” Dr. Psycho suggested.

“Wait, why—“

Clayface shifted into Poison Ivy at his suggestion, “Ah, it is I— the Poison Ivy, best friend of Harley Quinn, the only person of whom I deem worth friendship.” 

“Okay, you know, it was funny when you were doing Batman but I honestly can’t see where you could be going with this.”

“But ALAS! I hold a deep secret that not even my closest friend knows!” Clayface-Ivy put his hand over his chest dramatically, “That— unbeknownst to all, I am secretly in love with Harley Quinn! I dream of the day we get a houseplant together.”

“What— that’s not true.” Harley stood up, “Your Ivy impression SUCKS.”

“Oh, come on, the only one who thinks that is you.” Dr. Psycho said, “You’re all over each other, it’s sickening.”

“What? That’s not true. Clayface, that’s not true, right? King Shark?”

Crickets sounded out and Harley pouted.

“Wh— she’s dating Kite Man!” Harley reasoned, “Ivy does not have feelings for me, and she is  not  in love with me an— and vice versa.”

Clayface closed his eyes and suddenly in a dramatic fashion fell backwards into Harley, who screamed in a startled manner and caught Clayface-Ivy very panicked. He opened his eye and looked at the flustered Harley Quinn with a grin.

Harley dropped Clayface to the ground, and crossed her arms while her crew simultaneously laughed.

Ivy walked into the dusty mall, though she didn’t see anyone— maybe they were on a heist, or asleep. 

“Ive!” Harley said, waving at her.

“Hey. So how was game night?” Ivy asked, sitting next to her, “Think of any good crimes or... something?”

“Eh, not really.” Harley replied, “We mostly just ended up playing charades, and scrabble, which Psycho was  definitely  cheating at.”

“Wow, sounds like a crazy night.”

“Yeah. Hey, next week is Cluedo, wanna team up again?”

“Yeah, sure. Let’s see if we can annoy Psycho.”


End file.
